Death of an Enemy
by PhoenixEventide
Summary: The trio returns for another year at Hogwarts, but something happens that they never expected...he was killed. *ANGSTY (even though it isn't one of the genres ^_~*


Death of an Enemy  
Chapter 1- Boogie Flavored Beans  
by Vickietori  
  


** Heyo peeps!!! Ok, this is my first Harry Potter story and as you can tell I'm really excited to finally write a story for it!!!! Anyhoo, you know the routine! R&R!!! ^_~**  
Hermione looked around platform nine and three quarters for Harry and Ron.   
  
Ugh... where are those two...? she asked herself atop of her toes trying to see over the hustling crowd of young wizards and witches, all which were preparing for their first or next year at Hogwarts.  
  
After a moment more of searching, she finally gave up all hope searching for her two friends and walked over to a bench on the platform and sat down with her arms crossed out in front of her.  
  
Where can those two be??  
  
shouted a voice over the sounds of the busy platform. Hermione quickly arose to her feet again and looked in the direction where she thought the call had come from. Over the crowd, she saw an open window on the train. Harry poked his head outside of the window and saw Hermione.  
  
cried Hermione happily as she pushed herself through the crowd to get to Harry.  
  
Hermione! It's great to see you! exclaimed Harry when Hermione was standing right in front of his face outside of the train.  
  
Isn't it nice how your _friends_ wait for you so politely... started Hermione sticking her nose high in the air as if she was better then Harry. Harry looked at her ready to give an excuse. He stopped himself and realized Hermione was right. Hermione turned her eyes to looked at him and her expression quickly changed.  
  
Good grief, Harry. I was only joking, she said shaking her head. By the way... where's Ron??  
  
said Ron poking up his head next to Harry's. Hermione flinched, surprised by the sudden appearance of her other friend. She shook her head again.  
  
Hm... hello, Ron, she said annoyingly. She turned her head and marched away. Harry and Ron were left dumbfounded.  
  
See... I told you she'd never change! chanted Ron shaking his head. He popped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor jellybean in his mouth. His face curled up in an awkward glance. Harry looked at Ron with the funny expression on his face.  
  
Ron?? Um... are you ok?? Ron looked both directions of their compartment, panicking. He then noticed the open window. Quickly, he sprinted over to it and spit out the jellybean.  
  
Eww... Ron? Why on earth did you do that??  
  
I... I think I just ate... a booger flavored b... bean! stuttered Ron after the nasty tasting experience.  
  
Next time you better keep your eyes on what you eat! said Hermione from behind them. Harry and Ron turned their heads at once and found Hermione comfortably sitting in a seat next to Harry, opposite to Ron. She smiled at them, proud of herself catching Ron in the middle of an embarrasing act.  
  
Ron stuck out his tongue at Hermione then turned his head again to look out the window again, muttering something to himself. Harry giggled and turned his attention to Hermione.  
  
Sorry for not waiting for you, he apolagized looking down at his feet. It's just... Ron wanted to get on the train before Fred and George got the good seats! He convinced me to go! I was planning to wait for you... really I was! It's all Ron's fault!  
  
snapped Ron looking back at his companions in the compartment. Although I am listening to a crowd of hustling bustling people, it doesn't mean I'm still not listening to you two talk!  
  
He's probably right anyway, piped up Hermione. It's something I would expect from you anyhow. She sat up strait and flicked her bushy brown hair over the side of her shoulder.  
  
Ron looked annoyingly at her, the expression on his face was pure annoyance. See... didn't I tell you she will never change?? he asked Harry in need of some support.  
  
I... erm... uh... I don't recall... said Harry trying not to hurt the feelings of either one of his companions. B... besides, started Harry straitening himself out. Why are you two always bickering at each other anyways??  
  
Neither Hermione or Ron answered. They both looked at Harry standing in the middle of the compartment with a concerned look on his face. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, and the both of them shrugged their shoulders.  
  
Ah Harry, said Hermione smiling. It's just nature that the both of us fight all of the time. Isn't that right, Ron??  
  
Hmm? What were you saying? said Ron obliviously lifting his head from his lap where a container of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans lay. This time, he took a jellybean in his hand and examined it closley. He sniffed it once and then popped it into his mouth. Hermione watched him with an annoyed glance on her face.  
  
Well... what does it taste like then?? asked Harry curiously. Ron chewed the bean a little longer, scratching his chin exaggeratingly. After a second or two, he looked up at Harry and nodded.  
  
Mmmm... rasberries... grinned Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.  
  
Are all boys like this?? she asked a common question for all girls. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then at Hermione.  
  
We don't know, they both said at once. Hermione threw up her hands and shook her head in disapointment.  
  
This is going to be a lllooonnnnggg journey, she sighed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know this chap is kinda short... but it's also funny. This is my first story from Harry Potter, so review this and tell me how I'm doing! Thanks!!! Latrz


End file.
